Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an electric bicycle derailleur control system. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electric bicycle derailleur control system that displaces a chain guide using an electrical actuator in accordance with detected information.
Background Information
Recently, some bicycles have been provided with an electrical drivetrain to make riding easier for the rider. The electrical drivetrain often includes one or two electric derailleurs for moving a bicycle chain between sprockets. The electric derailleurs usually have a chain guide and an electrical actuator that displaces the chain guide in a lateral direction to move the bicycle chain between sprockets. Typically, a rider operates a shifter to actuate the electrical actuator of the electric derailleur to perform a shifting operation.